sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sir-Mr-Programmer/Programmer and Pearl are the same.
When a Programmer talk to the outside world like a boss who know noting about computer we has to use lots of tech talk and could take to 1 to 2 hour to has a plan of want the what and what we could do.If Java we can do anything if it not it going be lots hard to programme. But lots people think that how we all talk all the time.No way we hate talk about 2 hour about tech talk it only take 1 minute to tell a other Programmer what we do today. So when the boss is gone the is two Programmer in a room what do we talk about.That when the magic happen we become into two Pearl.We talk about the world logic and how it work we also talk about people other jobs and how it work.We do not share code we share logic and fix are logic.Logic is very easy talk and very base because we need to talk fast.We never talk about tech because we both know that other know how the computer work we never need to talk about the computer. That why Steven universe is so good it take out the computer and just lets the real us talk no show has done this before the all use a computer as story plot to example us and fails to show what make us thick. We all has set humor for are jobs and we has Programmer humor.Programmer humor is all logic and philosophy talk into joker. We Programmer do go into philosophy talk as well because talk about how the world is run.But unlike real philosophy we can turn into code and make software and if you like the software you like are philosophy as well "odd is it". We Programmer are very busy at are work(I take a break to talk to real people again.) and find it hard to talk to someone with no logic.Amethyst are so hard to talk to because the has no logic that why pearl fight with Amethyst lots because her logic is mess up pearl logic. Peridot is what give us nightmare in the night. Peridot make report how we should write the code with no code,no story and we Pearl's know it wrong and the logic is not work.Pearl's and Peridot would fight for hours on the report. Peridot would be like it all right and we do what Peridot say and make bad software and the user hate it.So if what to know why Peridot and Pearl fight but has the same job that is why.That Report super hard to read no of us Programmer has no idea what going on that Report.That why Pearl never listening to what Peridot say she wait for Peridot to talk like human. Now if it was connie who write the report and she write as a storybook we Pearl love that because the logic come out so easy and the code.That why connie and Pearl are good friend in the show we can use anything connie say and turn it in logic and fix are logic. So who is Steven that easy his are PC and we love him and ask all his questions it are pearls jobs to do the think for Steven because his need input.Steven jobs is to help you went you life. PS. Yellow Diamond is are boss ahh. Category:Blog posts